Operation: Mobile Suit!
by Shameru Mizunori
Summary: This story is written after the great Chronus War (more on that in a different fic). The Gundam Pilots have all settled down, and have had children of their own... Quatre's youngest daughter rebels against everything, Duo's daughter is a genius (while her
1. Mission: Accepted!

Operation: Mobile Suit! *Jazziest2@aol.com*  
  
Author's very long, yet important note: Okay, so this is a fanfic that takes place after Endless Waltz. *It's not after Blind Target, since I haven't read it yet.* I'm kinda basing it off some RP situations both me and my little brother (who RPs as Duo) have had, and, like, one fanfic that I've done. There'll be a page you can go to soon, so. yeah. ^^; It's kinda long, so. I'll explain the rest in the fic, okie?  
  
Oh yeah, Duet and Seiben were in a fanfic done by my brother's friend's friend, but the little girl's so cute I had to throw her in here. (Seiben's somewhat cool, but I couldn't think of a name, so.) I also took the liberties of ignoring Sally (since Chronus was before I found out more about her. and I just plain don't like her.). One last note: the ages are:  
  
Anna Yuy- 7 Troy Yuy-8 Tre Barton-9, Belle Barton-7 (the last born of the eight year olds) Ferio Anthony and Sandy Augusta Raberba Winner-8 (Twins) Duet and Dimitri Maxwell- 8 (Also Twins) Hana Chang -4, Kiko(zono)-9 Lee Chang- 8, Sakura Chang- 3 months Shannon Peacecraft (Merquise)- 8 and Seiben Peacecraft (Merquise) 9  
  
-Winter/Terri P.S.: Neo has to do with one of my ff's, Sailor Moon: Neo.  
  
Chapter 1: Operation: Mobile Suit!  
  
It's a quiet day outside today. Well, kinda. It's never quiet in the Yuy- Peacecraft household, especially since the birth of Anna, their daughter.  
  
Anna: Daddy!!!  
  
Heero: Oh no. here we go again  
  
Anna: *runs into the room* Daddy, Daddy! I want a Sailor Neo-Sun doll!  
  
Heero: Well, go ask your mother. I'm not buying you any more dolls. You need some war booklets or something.  
  
Anna: But Daaadyyyy! Mommy won't buy it for me, so you haave to!  
  
Heero: *smirks as he squats down to Anna's height* That was the point, sweetie. If Daddy doesn't wanna say no, he says 'go ask mommy' so she says it for me.  
  
Anna: *sniffles* But daddy, don't you love me?  
  
Heero: *pauses* . No.  
  
Anna: *shrieks* Mommmyyyy!  
  
Relena comes into the room, all miffed, seeing as though she was watching her favorite show at the time.  
  
Relena: *sighs* What is it now, Anna?  
  
Anna: Daddy says he doesn't love me!  
  
Relena: Heero!  
  
Heero: *looks up at Relena* . What?  
  
Relena: You can't say that to our daughter! What would-  
  
Heero: Don't say it.  
  
Relena: -Milliardo and Noin think?  
  
Heero: *yelling* DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CARE WHAT YOUR PSYCHOTIC BROTHER AND HIS WIFE THINK?  
  
Relena and Anna: *blink, blink*  
  
Heero: Besides, she was begging again. *Both Anna and Relena facefault*  
  
Over at the Winner household, things are somewhat better. Minami is cooking lunch, and Duo and Hildi have brought their two children, Dimitri and Duet, to play with the Winner twins, Sandy and Ferio *I've heard that name somewhere before. Where's it from?*  
  
In the Den  
  
Ferio: Yes-huh! Father is better than your dad will ever be!  
  
Dimitri: No, he's not! My dad is-  
  
Duet: *Watching Sailor Moon Neo and drawing* was-  
  
Dimitri: *sideglance* -shut up, Duet!- IS the Great Destroyer, the God of Death, the-  
  
Ferio: The most chaotic, non-peace loving jerk in the world! Father believes in peace, and the virtues of life. What does your father do all day?  
  
Duet: *still doodling* Work on cars all day and watch TV with Mommy when he's tired.  
  
Ferio: *pushes his glasses up on his nose* Precisely, my dear Duet.  
  
Sandy: Shut up, both of you! *Everyone turns to look at her* Neo-Sun's about to die again, and I don't wanna miss it! *1*  
  
Dimitri: *turns off the TV*  
  
Sandy: *blink, blink*  
  
Ferio: Uh-oh.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Minami and Hildi are talking.  
  
Minami: Isn't it great that our children get along so well, Hildi?  
  
Hildi: *nods* I hear that Noin and Relena's kids argue all the time, and about the smallest things!  
  
*CRASH* *from the Den*  
  
Sandy: YOU LITTLE FREAK! I WAS WATCHING THAT! HOW DARE YOU SHUT OFF THE TV!  
  
Dimitri: Ow, Sandy! Let go of my hair! *squeals* Duet! Help me!  
  
Duet: *hiding with Ferio behind the couch* Negative, Dimitri! I'm smart enough to know not to mess with Sandy when she's watching Neo! You'll just-  
  
*Dimitri screams, more crashing noises*  
  
Duet: .  
  
Ferio: .  
  
*Minami looks at Hildi*  
  
Hildi: Minami. tell me that was the TV.  
  
Both run at a mad dash into the den, where Sandy is seething in the middle of the room, holding her Sailor Neo-Sun doll *the one that Anna wants*. Ferio and Duet are peering, wide eyed, from behind the couch.  
  
Minami: S-sandy? *no reply, she's just looking upward* *looks up*  
  
. And Dimitri is hanging from the chandelier. He looks quite frightened, but he doesn't seem to want to come down just yet.  
  
Quatre: *from upstairs* Hello? Anyone home?  
  
On Colony L3, however, everything is peaceful. Lani and Noin have planned a picnic for one of Miliardo's and her own weekends home, and this is that weekend. The two have packed lunches, and Belle Barton, Tre Barton, and Shannon Peacecraft are riding in the back of the Barton minivan.  
  
Belle: Mommy, do we have to go on vacation now? I was busy!  
  
Lani: Belle, stop whining.  
  
Belle: But Sailor Neo-Sun was-  
  
Lani: Now. *has on a new chronium alloy mask. The Barton children don't pester their mother when "The Mask" *2* is on. *  
  
Trowa *who happens to be driving*: Lani, what's with that mask?  
  
Lani: *shrugs* It keeps the children under control. *confused* How did you- *angry* Keep your eyes on the road, Trowa!  
  
Trowa: *keeps glancing over at Lani* But I wanna know where you got it from. Didn't your last one break during the war?  
  
Miliardo: Watch out for the semi. *Tires screech as he nearly misses it.* *Shannon has started crying in the back, and Lani looks pretty angry now*  
  
Lani: Stop looking at me and watch the road!  
  
Tre: Hey Dad, you just passed the exit.  
  
Trowa: Whoops, hold on. *makes a U-turn. in the middle of the highway*  
  
Noin: Trowa, are you crazy? You could get us killed!  
  
Trowa pulls it around and goes up the exit ramp. Everyone except Lani sighs in relief. She just sits there, brooding silently.  
  
Tre: Dad, please don't ever do that again!  
  
Lani: Trowa, stop the car, and get out.  
  
Trowa: But sweetie, we're in the middle of the-  
  
Lani: *Takes off her mask, revealing her blazing blue eyes against her long black hair* Now.  
  
Trowa does so, and they change positions, Lani ignoring the blatant curses from people who are trying to get up the exit ramp they just parked on. At the sound of a horn, she turns around and pulls out a gun.  
  
Lani: I am a very angry mother with three children in the car, two of whom have not shut up about Sailor Neo-Whatsherface-  
  
Shannon: Neo-Sun.  
  
Lani *head whips around*:- Shut it!- *all three children flinch visibly* for the past four hours. Do not make me use this.  
  
The honking ceases, and Lani gets back in the car, where a dead silence has fallen. They drive up the ramp and make it to the park. Lani sits at the wheel of the car, silent, blinking once every 30 seconds as if she's trying to decide whether or not to strangle her husband.  
  
Milliardo: *after a while* Excuse me if I'm mistaken, but isn't that Wufei's vehicle? *Lani looks out of the corner of her eye.*  
  
Indeed it is. Wufei and Pearl get out, along with their four kids, Hana, Sakura, Lee, and Kiko*zono*. Lee does not seem too thrilled about the monthly "family outing". Kiko is listening to her walkman, screeching "Crawling" by Linkin Park under her breath while neglecting her various Neo- Venus arrows which are on the floor. Hana is busy eating Mandarin oranges in the back of the minivan as her mother attempts to clean the sticky mess from her hands with a Wet Nap before it gets on her kimono.  
  
Lee: Father, do I have to stay with the girls the whole time?  
  
Wufei: Quit your whining, Lee! You're starting to sound like a sissy. Anyway, Sakura's just a baby. A weak baby at that.  
  
Pearl: Wufei! *Sakura starts whining.* Get me Saku-chan's diaper bag, please.  
  
*Muttering, Wufei looks in the van, tossing around stuff like Kiko's Neo dolls.*  
  
Wufei: Kikozono, you're cleaning out the van when we get home.  
  
Kiko: *turns down her music* What?  
  
Lee: He said you're cleaning out the van, Airhead.  
  
Kiko: Nerd. One, I'm not. It's your turn this week.  
  
Lee: Is not!  
  
Kiko: Is too! And two, my name is Kiko.  
  
Pearl: Watch your tone, Kikozono. And where did you come up with this "Kiko" crap? *looks at the back seat* Hana! How many of these did you eat?  
  
Hana: Lee say he will give Hana nickel for every one she eats! *Pearl glances at Lee, who goes to help his father take things out of the van, whistling.*  
  
Kiko: *sighs* It's what my American friends at school call me. Duh.  
  
Lee: *mocking his sister* Duh, mom! *Wufei smacks him in the back of the head.*  
  
Wufei: Confucius say "Man who interrupt cat fight, gain many scratches!"  
  
Lee: Huh?  
  
Wufei: Shut up and help me unload. weak baka.  
  
Pearl: Well, you aren't American, now are you? *Kiko shakes her head* Then you will keep your traditional name of Kikozono.  
  
Kiko: But it's too damn long!  
  
Everyone freezes. The two parents look at her in stupor, and so do her siblings. Hana has stopped eating, and even baby Sakura has stopped crying. Wufei throws his hands into the air and starts looking back in the car.  
  
Wufei: That's it! I'm enrolling you in a Chinese-Japanese charter school as soon as we get home!  
  
Kiko: But Daadd!  
  
She starts badgering him about why it is beneficial to stay in an "American school", while Wufei keeps pointing out how Duo turned out.  
  
Hana *recognizes Shannon and Belle from about 20 yards away*: Look! *no one listens. Starts tugging on her mother's dress* Mommy, look!  
  
Pearl: *not even looking* Yes, Hana-chan. That's nice. Now don't get any orange juice on Mommy's dress. She wouldn't like that. *Wipes Kiko's hands clean.*  
  
Hana: Mamaaaa! *pouts, then goes over to Lee* Lee, look! It's your girlfriend!  
  
Lee: *stares at her in confusion* I don't have a girlfriend!  
  
Hana: It's Shannon! Lookat! *points just as Lee starts walking off*  
  
Lee: Yeah, whatever, Hana-chan. *mutters* Honestly.  
  
Pearl goes to help Wufei find the neglected diaper bag, and Hana gets out of the car. She walks over to the Barton minivan, smiling. Shannon sees the younger girl and picks her up.  
  
Shannon: Hana-chan! Hi!  
  
Hana: Nihao.  
  
Noin: Shannon, can you give me a hand over here? Mommy needs some help. *Shannon puts down Hana, who starts trailing her.* I need you to take the basket over there by the- *blink* Oh, Hana! Hello.  
  
Hana: Nihao Noin. *takes the picnic blanket and follows Shannon to a tree.*  
  
Miliardo: Lucrezia, who're you talking to? *Peers around the van, then smiles briefly.* Oh. Hello, Hana-chan.  
  
Hana: *calls back* Nihao, Mili-chan!  
  
Trowa: Okay, that should be it. *looks around* Belle, Tre! Where'd you guys go?  
  
Lani: *From the inside of the van* They went frog hunting.  
  
Trowa: Not Belle! I just bought her that dress! *Lani shrugs indiferently*  
  
Lani: She wanted to hunt frogs, so I let her. *Trowa makes a frustrated noise, then crosses his arms across his chest.*  
  
Trowa: Why does she need to go hunting frogs anyway? She's a girl! And what's she gonna do with them?  
  
Lani: She's going fishing with Miliardo and Tre later on. Quit being sexist. *Trowa opens his mouth to say something, but Lani's fingering the pistol's trigger absentmindedly. Sighing, he goes off to help Miliardo with the boat.*  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Chang picnic site.  
  
*Wufei and Lee come back, with a bunch of fish. Wufei has on a dorky fisherman's hat.* Wufei: Kikozono *she mouths "Kiko"*, it's time you learned some Japanese style cooking. *laughs nervously* That is, from your mother, of course.  
  
Kiko: Uh-huh. *She's listening to "In the End" now. Wufei looks at her.*  
  
Wufei: Um, Kikozono, are you listening?  
  
Kiko: Not really... *Wufei's face turns red, and he snatches Kiko's Walkman* Huh? Dad, what're you doing?!  
  
*Wufei chucks the Walkman into the lake.*  
  
Kiko: Noooooo! *Starts wailing*  
  
Wufei: You asked for it, Kiko-chan.  
  
Hana, the Bartons, and the Peacecrafts roll past on a boat, breaking the CD player into tons of tiny fragments. It splashes up on the shore, causing Kiko to wail even louder.  
  
Hana: Nihao, Daddy! *Wufei turns back to the lake and waves.*  
  
Wufei: Hi, Hana-chan! Have fun! Wear your lifejacket! *Turns back to Lee, who's staring at the still crying Kiko* C'mon, son. We're about to go fry some fish, China-style.  
  
Lee: Uh, dad, what about Hana? *Wufei doesn't hear him because he's already walked off.* *sighs* Ah well. Wait for me, Father!  
  
~*~  
  
And I think that's all for now! Latez~!  
  
*1* I don't think that actually happened yet. *2* Lani was the leader of the Chronus Rebellion, under Minami's charge; she was a female version of Zechs and, when she wore her mask, she was used to having authority over others. This now includes her children. 


	2. Aftermath

Operation: Mobile Suit! Episode Two: Aftermath Disclaimer:  
  
*Dimitri comes out on center stage before the fanfic can start. He puts on his "Duo Shades" and crosses his arms*  
  
Dimitri: This is Chapter 2. Read it, or die. *calls off to stage left* Did I do that right, Daddy?  
  
*Duo slaps a hand to his forehead, then sweatdrops.*  
  
Duo: *calls back* Yes, Dimitri. Now pull down the curtain. And don't forget the disclaimer! *mutters* Aiyaiyai.  
  
Dimitri: Oh, yeah. Winter owns none of the characters in this story. Don't sue her.  
  
Duo: WRONG! *Tromps out on stage* Sunset Agency owns all the Gundam Wing Characters that are mentioned in this story, but any original characters *and the plot* belong to Winter!  
  
*Picks up Dimitri and takes him off*  
  
Dimitri *trailing off*: But that's what I said, Daddy!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!  
  
Operation: Mobile Suit! Episode Two  
  
Hildi and Minami haven't talked to one another since "The Incident". Sandy sits in front of the TV with Troy Yuy, who happened to get dropped off that morning. Troy is holding a huge bowl of popcorn, and Sandy gets up to go get some more stuff from the kitchen when she walks past Quatre, who is on the phone with Trowa.  
  
Quatre: So Hildi and Minami refuse to speak to one another. *Sandy begins to tug on her father's pant leg.* Not now, sweetie.  
  
Sandy: I'm thirsty.  
  
Quatre: *covers the receiver on the phone* And so are children in Afghanistan, but there's nothing I can do about that. Now go play with Troy or something. *Goes back to talking to Trowa.* Huh? I don't know what happened! Dimitri was-  
  
Sandy: I beat Dimitri up, Daddy. *Quatre looks down at Sandy.*  
  
Quatre: What do you- *she gets down from the counter she just climbed on.*  
  
Sandy: Sorry daddy. Can't talk. You're on the phone. *Starts walking back to the living room.*  
  
Quatre: Sandy, you come back here!  
  
Troy: *looks at Sandy as she seats herself back on the couch.* What was that all about?  
  
Sandy: He wanted to know why I beat up Dimitri and the like. *Troy starts flicking through channels.*  
  
Troy: Blah, blah. Maxwell probably deserved- *Minami comes running through the living room, putting on her earrings.* it?  
  
Sandy: Mommy, where are you going? *Minami stops briefly and blinks.*  
  
Minami: Huh? *Both of the children are now looking at her strangely.* Oh, I forgot to tell you: Ferio went over to Belle and Tre's house, and I need to go pick him up.  
  
Sandy: Okay. *Minami kisses her on the forehead.* Bye mommy.  
  
Minami runs out the front door, not bothering to stop and tell Quatre where she's going. Ferio comes down the stairs just then, sleepy-eyed.  
  
Ferio: Who was making that din of noise, sister mine? *Troy and Sandy look at each other, confused.*  
  
Sandy: Mom said she was going to go pick you up.  
  
Ferio: Me? From- *stops in realization* She went shopping. *Troy sighs, then gets up.*  
  
Troy: Must go pisster. Mother's coming to get me anytime soon.  
  
Quatre *in the kitchen*: Troy! I refuse to let you use that kind of language in this house!  
  
Troy: Yeah, yeah. *goes toward the bathrooms. Ferio sits on the couch next to Sandy*  
  
Ferio: So.  
  
Sandy: *starts crying suddenly* I want Duet to come back! *Ferio starts blinking nervously.*  
  
Ferio: Uhm, well. I don't think there's anything we can do about that. I mean, you did throw Dimitri up on the chandelier. and Miss Hildi was awfully mad about that.  
  
Sandy: *starts choking her brother* I didn't say anything about wanting Dimitri back! I want DUET BACK! *lets him go and starts running towards the stairs when Troy is heading back to the living room.*  
  
Troy: . I'm guessing she misses Duet.  
  
Ferio: *sighs* Yep.  
  
Meanwhile, over at the Maxwell house, Duet is quietly reading something on the computer when her mother comes into the room.  
  
Hildi: Duet?  
  
Duet: Can't talk. Busy reading. *Keeps scrolling down*  
  
Hildi: Duet, I just wanted to ask you what happened at the house that day.  
  
Duet: *sighs* Dimitri changed the channel during Neo-sun's death and infuriated Sandy. In turn, Sandy lost her calm and threw Dimitri up onto the chandelier. I took cover behind the couch with Ferio, and you and Miss Minami came into the den. Because of the events that occurred, you and Miss Minami are no longer on speaking terms. *looks up at her mother* Is there anything else that you wanted to know?  
  
Hildi: Uh, no sweetie. that's all. *opens the door and knocks over Dimitri, who's on the other side with a glass held up to it* Dimitri?!  
  
Dimitri: Everything that Duet just said was a lie! A lie, I tell you! *suddenly pulls on a pair of sunglasses and takes out a large silver object* You shall remember no more of this. *points it at her and clicks the button that turns on the flashlight and makes the "flashy thing" noise.* Ha! *runs off down the hall*  
  
Duo: Dimitri, you still watching Men in Black? I wanted to watch the swimsuit show before your mother got home!  
  
Hildi: -_-;  
  
The sound of leather meeting skin is heard outside the door, and Hildi turns to look out the window, an eyebrow raised. Outside on the front door step are Pearl and Wufei, Pearl holding a heavy looking leather bag, which she's been using to beat on Wufei.  
  
Pearl: Where's my Hana-chan!  
  
Wufei: Onna! Stop hitting me with your frilly little handbag and listen to me!  
  
Duo: Oi, Wufei, what'd you do this time? Lose a kid? *he starts laughing at the stupidity of this statement.*  
  
Wufei: Actually- OW! - Yes. *Duo stops laughing and looks at Wufei as if he's crazy.*  
  
Pearl: I can't believe you lost Hana! What if she drowned in the lake? What if she got kidnapped! What if she was eaten by rabid overly-sized radioactive frogs?! *Hildi has joined Duo at the door, and she stops to look at Pearl with a "what are you talking about" look.*  
  
Hildi: Pearl, what's wrong? *For good measure, she hits Wufei again with her purse before speaking.*  
  
Pearl: What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! As if it weren't painfully obvious, Mr. Chang lost our daughter! *Smacks Wufei one more time.*  
  
Wufei: Pearl, if you'd just listen to me, I was trying to tell you that I wasn't exactly sure where she is! I saw her out on the lake. *SMACK*  
  
Pearl: That's not good enough! I want my daughter back!  
  
Hildi: *Stops Pearl from hitting Wufei again* Well, we haven't seen her. Where was the last place you saw her? *Vizphone rings just then, and Hildi leaves to answer it.*  
  
Pearl: *crosses her arms and glares at Wufei, fingering her purse handle* Saturday. When we went on a trip to the park on Colony L3.  
  
Duo: Yikes! You mean it's Tuesday and you're just now noticing this? *shakes her head*  
  
Wufei: She kept asking me where Hana was. so I told her that she was out playing. *Hildi comes back with a mini Viz.*  
  
Hildi: Uh, Pearl, I think someone wants to talk to you.  
  
The Viz screen pops up, and Hana's doll-like face appears.  
  
Pearl: *plows through both Duo and Wufei* Hana-chan!  
  
Hana: Mama!  
  
Pearl: Oh, I was so worried about you, Hana-chan! Where are you?!  
  
Hana: With Mili-chan and Miss Noin and Shannon. *Pearl picks Wufei up by the collar*  
  
Pearl: HOW DID SHE END UP WITH THE PEACECRAFTS?!  
  
Wufei: Injustice! Let me go! I guess when we were out picnicking, the Peacecrafts were there, too. Hmph. Had you simply called them, we wouldn't have had to deal with Maxwell.  
  
Duo: Deal with me? I've barely said a word!  
  
Hana: Hana miss you, Mama! *Pearl turns back to the Viz phone, dropping Wufei.*  
  
Pearl: Mommy misses you too, Hana. We'll be right there to pick you up. You are in Sinq right now, correct? *Hana nods*  
  
Hana: Bye Mama! *Zip. The screen's off.*  
  
Pearl: Come on, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: *pauses* Will I still have to sleep on the couch?  
  
Pearl: Oh, you can bet your sweet China ass you will!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Pearl and Wufei leave the front door step, where they've remained the whole time. Pearl is yelling at Wufei the whole way to the car, and Wufei somehow manages to tune her out. Hildi grabs hold of Duo's hand.  
  
Duo: Are you sure Duet and Dimitri are in the house?  
  
Hildi: Positive. I think I should go call Minami. Right now. *Hildi kisses Duo's cheek, then goes into the house, ignoring Dimitri chasing around his sibling with a "Noisy Cricket" Super Soaker, even as Duet screeches she's not an alien. Picking up the phone, she dials the Winner household.*  
  
Quatre: Hello?  
  
Hildi: Hi, Quatre, is, uh, Minami there?  
  
Quatre: Uh, no. she kinda ran out-  
  
Hildi: You mean she left you? Oh, Quatre, I'm so sorry. I knew this was going to happen! The lousy skank!  
  
Quatre: Huh? No! I mean she left. As in went somewhere without telling me.  
  
Hildi: Oh, uh. Never mind the skank part, then. Do you know when she'll be back in? I kind of need to talk to her.  
  
Quatre: Probably around noon. Oh yeah, that reminds me! Minami and Lani have kinda suckered me and Trowa into it, but we're supposed to write to everyone and send them invitations.  
  
Hildi: *blink* Invitations? To what?  
  
Quatre: It's for Belle's birthday. She'll be 8 in two weeks, and we're throwing her a birthday party. So I guess since I told you, I don't have to write out an extra invitation!  
  
Hildi: Extra?  
  
Quatre: Minami was against you coming. She said Dimit- *Crash*  
  
Troy: Uh oh.  
  
Sandy: Daddy, Miss Relena just crashed into the car!  
  
Quatre: WHAT?! *to Hildi.* Uh, gotta go, Hildi!  
  
Hildi: But Quat- *dialtone* Oh well.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!  
  
Yay! Second Episode complete! Laterz! 


	3. Birthday Party for the Kawaii Lady Belle...

Operation: Mobile Suit! Episode 3: Birthday Party for the Kawaii Lady Belle! Disclaimer: . Check Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
Relena is busy trying to get the children ready for Belle's birthday party. Heero, however, is throwing on his usuals: tank and black shorts. Relena stops to look at him.  
  
Relena: Heero, what are you doing?  
  
Heero: Me? I'm ready to go to see Trowa's little brats. You, on the other hand, are directly disobeying both Lani and Belle's wishes tri-fold by getting yourself and the children all fancy. That means you have six times a chance to get yelled at for that as I do for being a smart-ass.  
  
Relena: . Whatever. *turns back to Troy* Hey! What are you doing? *Troy looks back at her as he goes into his room to change*  
  
Troy: Father's right. If Lani gets mad, she'll go after him. If Belle gets mad, Tre will beat the life out of me. *Sees his father's look* Not that I can't beat him, or anything like that.  
  
Anna: Where's my dolly! *Of course, it's normal for her to be dressed up. She's looking for the Sailor Neo-Sun doll Relena forced Heero to buy.*  
  
Relena: *sighs heavily* It's out in the car, sweetie. *Troy comes out, wearing khakis and a black shirt.* Troy!  
  
Troy: *as he heads to the car with Heero* At least I'm not wearing jeans.  
  
*At the party, Belle is sitting down in one of the chairs with her pet garden snake, Ekans (note: yes, she does watch Pokèmon.)*  
  
Trowa: *entering the room* How's my little birthday- ACK! Belle! Where did you get that?!  
  
Lani: *from the other side of the room as she and Minami fill punch bowls and various things* We caught it this morning. *Today, she isn't wearing the mask, and looks like she did at hers and Trowa's wedding. Notices Minami's stopped filling punch bowls.* Minami?  
  
Minami: What? *She's watching Tre as he shows her their painted turtle, Michelangelo (lol).*  
  
Lani: Where are Ferio and Sandy? *Minami looks up and double blinks.*  
  
Minami: You know, I'm not exactly sure.  
  
Ferio: Ack! *Comes out of Tre's room.* There's a cobra in there!  
  
Sandy: *follows him out* Well, there was.  
  
Tre: *stands up* What do you mean, was?!  
  
Ferio: Uh, well, Sandy kinda wanted to touch it, and so we got a pair of Auntie Lani's kitchen tongs-  
  
Sandy: And Ferio dropped it!  
  
Tre: Oh no! Mom! They let Anthony loose!  
  
Trowa: Cobra? Who said you could have one of those?!  
  
Tre: Mother. *Trowa looks at Lani angrily, who now smiles nervously.*  
  
Lani: Trowa, honey, did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're angry?  
  
Trowa: Lani?  
  
Lani: *bites her lower lip* Yes?  
  
Trowa: We have guests coming here in about half an hour, and there is a Cobra-  
  
Belle: *all pale colored* King Cobra.  
  
Trowa: KING COBRA?! SHIMATTA! Those things can eat people whole!  
  
*Quatre runs out of the bathroom, pants down at his ankles, holding a newspaper.*  
  
Quatre: There's a giant snake in the bathroom!  
  
*Heero and Relena happen to walk in the door with their children just then.*  
  
Heero: Hello, Quatre. Didn't know there was nudity at this party.  
  
Relena: Kids, go outside. All of you.  
  
Belle: Uncle Quatre's flesh is hanging off! *Lani shoos the children out of the house, and Quatre, embarrassed, runs into a guest bedroom.*  
  
Relena: Mrs. Barton, what was that about? *Lani lets the kids outside.*  
  
Lani: I'd rather not say, Miss Relena. You'd be too alarmed.  
  
Quatre: *with his composition back and pants up* It's still in the bathroom, you know.  
  
Heero: Don't tell me Quatre is afraid of his own turds.  
  
Quatre: Not funny, Heero! There's a King Cobra in the bathroom!  
  
Heero: Turd, King Cobra; same difference. *Takes a pistol off of Lani's hip, which was concealed rather well.* I'll go take care of it. *mutters to self* Honestly. *Goes in the bathroom and locks the door.*  
  
*The group is silent, then:*  
  
Heero: SHIMATTA! What is that?! *Gunshot.* Kuso! It's got its fangs still?! *Gunshot, hissing noises.*  
  
Relena: YOU MEAN YOU WERE SERIOUS?! *Grabs Quatre by the collar. He looks kind of scared.*  
  
Quatre: Well, you guys wouldn't believe- *One last gunshot, then there's a nasty hissing noise. Heero steps out of the bathroom, covered in blood.*  
  
Heero: I knew all that time on Biohazard *1* would help. Just like fighting Yawn. *Relena faints.* .Then again, Relena could never stand me playing the game. *turns to Trowa* Got any spares, Barton?  
  
Heero heads off to go get changed just as Lani brings the children back in.  
  
Tre: Well Mom?  
  
Belle: Did you put Anthony back?  
  
*Lani and Minami look at one another. Lani stoops down to smooth Tre's hair back.*  
  
Lani: Tre, Uncle Heero had to put Tony to sleep.  
  
Belle: You mean he killed Tony? *She begins to sniffle. Lani looks up at Minami, and she bites her lower lip.*  
  
Minami: Well, yes. But Anthony was a very dangerous pet. He almost ate your Uncle Quatre-  
  
Tre and Belle: But he was just hungry! *Both begin to bawl, and Minami plugs her ears, excusing herself to go greet the other guests who're waiting outside. Quatre goes to remove the dead snake.*  
  
Lani: Uh. *Goes to get one of Belle's birthday presents, which is sitting over at the end of a table.* We weren't going to give you this until the actual party, but I think your father would think it alright that I give it to you now.  
  
*Gives Belle the box, which has airholes in it. She opens it, and there is a kitten inside. It is a Calico. *2**  
  
Belle: Aww, a kittie! *Hugs it. Tre looks at it, then towards the direction of the bathroom and watches as Quatre removes his dead pet with a black bag over its head. Belle looks sorry for him, so she lets him hold the cat.* Here, Tre; we can share!  
  
*Soon, most of the guests arrive *namely, the Gundam pilots and their families*. Duo is sitting next to Heero, who is being annoyed by Quatre's retellings of the snake story.*  
  
Quatre: Man, Heero was so scared! It was hilarious! *The others start laughing.*  
  
Heero: Quatre, I find it funny that you're not telling anyone how you ran out of the bathroom with your pants down. *Everyone starts laughing even harder, and Quatre blushes.*  
  
Duo: Priceless! I wish I would have been there to see it. *Everyone looks at him strangely.* Well, the look on your face, actually.  
  
Quatre: Hey, Trowa, are you going to get him a replacement? *Trowa shakes his head.*  
  
Trowa: It was Lani's idea in the first place. She wants to get the kid a new snake? She'll be the one that has to kill it next time.  
  
Wufei: AUGH! KIKOZONO, TURN OFF THAT DEVLISH MUSIC! RIGHT NOW! *Of course, Pearl and Wufei are talking to, rather yelling at, their oldest daughter. Kiko now has on a pink headset that her grandmother sent her, "Points of Authority" blaring in her ears. Lee is holding a gift, as is Hana. Hana tugs on her brother's sleeve, and he bends down to allow her to talk in his ear.*  
  
Hana: Who is Belle?  
  
Lee: I'm not exactly sure.  
  
Kiko: No way, Father! You messed up the last one, and I had to beg Grandma to buy me a new one! *She does, however, turn it off, just as her father is about to scream 'Injustice' again. Trowa walks over to them, Belle trailing right behind them.*  
  
Trowa: Wufei, glad you could make it.  
  
Wufei: So, Barton, this is your daughter? *Looks Belle up and down.* Hmph. Happy Birthday, youngest offspring of Trowa.  
  
Belle: Uh. thanks? *Lee gives her his gift and gives Hana a little push towards her.*  
  
Lee: *whispers* Hana! *She looks at him, then realizes what she forgot.*  
  
Hana: Hana wishes you very happy birthday! Tanjobi omedeto! *Gives her a Mandarin orange.*  
  
Kiko: *whispers to her mother.* I thought Hana was supposed to give her eight oranges.  
  
Pearl: She probably ate the others on the way. *sighs* No use talking about eaten oranges. *aloud* Well, I think I'll go talk to the other women. Kiko, Lee, Hana *they all look at her*, go play with the other children. Kiko, scare any of them and I burn all of your CDs. Wufei, embarrass me in anyway, and it's back to the couch.  
  
Wufei: Injustice. *sulks over to the other pilots. Lee follows Belle over to the others, his sisters tagging behind.*  
  
Shannon: Hana-chan! *She picks up the girl, oblivious to everyone else. Hana squeals.* Did your family miss you very much? *Hana shakes her head.*  
  
Kiko: Hana, it's not polite to tell lies.  
  
Lee: Oh, and I guess you're just Miss Congeniality, right Kiko-chan? *Kiko scowls, then goes to join her mother.*  
  
Ferio: Wow, you really made her mad. *Lee shrugs.*  
  
Lee: So does just about everyone in the world. Hey, who're you, anyway?  
  
Ferio: Ferio Anthony Winner. You?  
  
Lee: Lee Chang. Son of the great Wufei.  
  
Troy: I've got you all beat. I'm son of the great Heero Yuy.  
  
Seiben: Beat my arse. *They all turn to see a young girl with platinum blonde hair, glaring at him. Her older brother stands with her. Troy scowls.*  
  
Troy: Did they have to bring you, Shan-fan? *She pushes her blonde hair over her shoulder and glowers at him.*  
  
Shannon: The name's Shannon! Don't you ever call me that again, Trojan.  
  
Sandy: Trojan? *Troy scowls.*  
  
Troy: Trojan's their nickname for me. Troy's my real name.  
  
Seiben: Yes, the perfect name: after all, it was the brand that broke and made you!  
  
Troy: *yells* Go ram a spacecraft into a colony, dyke! *All the children gasp, and Hana runs off to tell Pearl.*  
  
Tre: Hey, cut it out, Troy, or Trojan, or whatever! You guys, this is Belle's birthday. Let's get along, just for today?  
  
Seiben: *Sighs* I suppose you're right. *Hana comes back, not making it to her mother.*  
  
Hana: Need. orange.  
  
Belle: Aw, Hana, you're always hungry! *Looks at all the people around her.* But I still don't know most of your names! And you're at my birthday party, after all.  
  
Sandy: Sandra Augusta Raberba Winner. Honored.  
  
Dimitri: Hey, don't forget about me! *Sandy gives him the Winner version of a 'death glare'.* Oh, uh, Sandy. didn't see you sitting there. *To Belle.* My name's Dimitri, and this is Duet, my lil' sis.  
  
Duet: Actually, Dimitri, I'm the older one. I came out first.  
  
Lee: In case you were wondering, the chick with the Walkman was my sister Kikozono, the rebel.  
  
Hana: We have younger sister named Sakura! She over there! *Points at her mother.*  
  
Sandy: How come Hana talks funny?  
  
Ferio: Sandy! That's not polite!  
  
Lee: Mother taught her Chinese first, then Japanese, and now she's learning English.  
  
Duet: Wow, she knows more languages than I do! *Hana smiles.*  
  
Hana: Watashi wa Hana desu! *Everyone claps.*  
  
Meanwhile, baack at the pilots side of the house in the main parlor.  
  
Quatre: WHAT?! No way!  
  
Wufei: *standing up at the huge betting grid.* I'm telling you, Winner! Your daughter's gonna end up marrying Maxwell's kid!  
  
Duo: Nooo way! Not the peace freak! *to Quatre* No offense, Quat. I think she'll end up marrying your kid, Wu Man. I mean, look at what she did to Dimitri! Yikes!  
  
Wufei: *breaks his pointer stick* No weakling is going to marry my son!  
  
Quatre: *Changing the subject* Speaking of which, that brings up Shannon. *He goes up to the chart and looks at it.* I think I'll put my bets on. Ferio.  
  
Duo: That's got about as much promise as a snowball's chance in Hell.  
  
*Miliardo can be heard laughing from the entrance to the hall.*  
  
Miliardo: My daughter with your son, Winner? Please. *Walks up to the chart and places one of his little white magnetic markers at the spot where Shannon and Tre line up.* There. That's my bet. Now leave my daughter out of your propaganda. *He leaves the room, just barely running into Noin. Quatre flips the blackboard.*  
  
Noin: What are you boys doing in here?  
  
Duo: Oh, nothing much. Just getting ready to bet.TER acquaint ourselves after the long eight years, ya know?  
  
Noin: *looks at them suspiciously* Okay. But we're about to sing Happy Birthday to Belle.  
  
*Belle sits at the head of the table, and on her head of wavy black hair is a party hat. She looks around expectantly.*  
  
Belle: Mom, where's Dad? *Tre is holding the kitten for her, sitting on her right.*  
  
Lani: I'm sure he'll be here, sweetie. *Clenches her fist to her side.* *thinking* He'd better be.  
  
*Trowa comes from the parlor, as do the rest of the pilots.*  
  
Trowa: How could I forget my baby girl's birthday, Belle! I thought you knew me better than that!  
  
Relena: Okay, I think we should all start now. *Miliardo hits the light, and they all begin singing.* ~*~ Biohazard is, if you haven't guessed it already, what they call "Resident Evil" in Japan. I do not suggest just giving children pets for their birthdays, Christmas, etc. It's not a good choice to just surprise them. The decision to keep a pet should be well thought out. Trowa only did it 'cause he was tired of all her reptilian, "boy" pets. Well, that's all for now. Latez! 


	4. Ten Years After...

Operation Mobile Suit! Episode 4: Ten Years After. Disclaimer: Chapter 2.  
  
The year is AC 217. The former Gundam pilots have relocated to the Sanq kingdom, and most of the children are in their senior year of high school. However, the year has just begun, and many of the sleepy eyed teens don't feel like it's the first day of school.  
  
Location: Barton Household Time: 6:30 in the morning. Specifics: Belle's room  
  
A Raytaro clock starts chirping happily, and Belle rolls over.  
  
Belle: K'so. not right now. I'm still sleepy. *covers her head with a pillow and dozes off again.*  
  
The little alarm clock soon starts blaring and, unable to take the noise anymore, Belle gets up, dragging herself into the bathroom. She takes a cold shower, effectively waking herself up, before getting dressed in her favorite outfit (hunter green top and black pants).  
  
Belle: Somehow I think Tre's behind this. *The phone extension in her room begins to ring, and she answers it.* Moshi moshi arude, Belle Catherine Barton. Lee: Hi, uh Belle? *Belle grins* Belle: Lee, you're back! *laughs* How are you? Was the colony cool? Lee: *Laughs nervously* As Father would put it, the whole time was an 'Injustice'. He kept trying to tell me about all of this stuff and I would just sit there and read the guidebook. Got him a little riled up.  
  
Belle brushes her hair, puts in a black head band, and heads downstairs. Tre sits in front of the television. He's already graduated. Belle goes in front of the television and turns it off. Tre is about to say something, but she's glaring at him.  
  
Tre: *innocently* Morning, 'sis. Belle: *Covers receiver and snarls at him* *mouthing* Rig my alarm clock again, and I'll blow your brains out. Tre: Yeah, yeah. Lee: Belle? You still there? Belle: *Goes back to talking* Yeah. So why'd you call, anyway? I'll see you in school, right? Lee: *pauses* I was calling to see if you wanted a ride to school. Belle: Sure! Lee: Okay. I'll be right there. Bye. *click* Belle: *hurls an apple at Tre* Why don't you go get a job or something?! Tre: *kicks his feet up onto the coffee table* 'Cause Seiben wouldn't have anyone to bum around with if I did! Anyway, who was that? Belle: A friend. *Lani happens to come down just then.* Oh, Mom, Lee's coming to pick me up this morning. Tre: Oh, you mean your boyfriend? *She throws another apple at him, barely missing her mother.* Belle: He is not my boyfriend! *sighs in frustration, then goes back in the kitchen* Lani: Tre Barton, get your feet off of that table right now. *He does so, then notices his mother's mask with a small yelp.* Tre: Geeyow, mom, do you sleep in that thing? *Lani glares at him, only noticeable because of her frown. He stands up and heads into the kitchen as well, turning on the coffee pot.* Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Belle: *picks up a mango and her book bag* Obviously not, since you've been here for ten years. *Gina, their pet cat, happens to rub past her leg.* Good morning, Gin! *Picks her up.* Mommy's going to school today. After this, she'll finally be able to stay home and spend time with you. Isn't that exciting?  
  
Gina yawns, and Tre begins to laugh. She puts down the cat at the sound of a horn and heads out the door.  
  
Belle: Bye, Mom. Send Dad my love! Tre: *comes to the door* Don't forget to tell the others about the little meeting thing after school, okay? *Belle nods* Alright, little sis. See you later! Lani: Bye sweetie! *Shakes her head as she watches her get in the car with a very rowdy Dimitri, Shannon (who's reading a book), and Lee (who's driving)*  
  
Belle: Aww, Lee. why'd you have to pick up Dimitri? Shannon: *still reading* Act of pity. Ferio and Sandy came to pick up Duet, but Dimitri was too afraid that Sandy would try to kill him. Dimitri: *turns pale* No I wasn't! Lee: *Backing out of the drive* Riight. that's why you hid when you heard her ring the doorbell. Shannon: That's also why you called us. *closes the book* Honestly, no one's seen the girl in years. how do you even know it was her? Dimitri: Evil pacifist vibes. Shannon: By the way, you do know that Sandy's starting a Neo RPG? *Belle clasps her hands together.* Belle: For real?! *Lee sighs.* Lee: That show's about ten years old. And you guys are eighteen- Belle: Seventeen! *grin.* Lee: But still! You guys still watch it. That's for little kids and old people. *Belle gives Lee a death glare.* Belle: What about Dragon Ball Z, huh? Older than dirt! Dimitri: *pipes up from the back of the car* Dragon Ball Z is a classic! Where else are you going to find drastic character changes, messy but cool hair, and fighting action?! *Lee hastily pulls up into the school parking lot.* Belle: Sandy at three in the morning when she's mad at you. *notices Lee looking around suspiciously.* Lee: Something feels like it's missing. Belle: Huh? Like what? Kiko: LEE-CHAN! Lee: -.- I knew I spoke too soon.  
  
Kikozono, now somewhat more domesticated than she was ten years ago, heads over to the car to hug her younger brother.  
  
Lee: Ack, lemme go, Kikozono! What're you doing here anyway?! Kiko: Didn't you know? I'm a teacher's aid! *Lee's eyes widen as he breaks his sister's headlock hug.* Lee: WHAT?! For what class? Kiko: *spots one of the other student teachers* Ooh. Can't talk right now, oniichan. Cute guy at three o'clock. Later! *She leaves.* Belle: That was odd. *Lee rubs the back of his neck.* Lee: Isn't she always? *Anna and Troy happen to come up on their motorcycle, Anna driving.* Woah! What a bike, Troy! Surprised you let Anna drive it.  
  
Troy: *quietly* It's not mine; it's Anna's. *Everyone's mouths drop.* Dimitri: The brat Yuy-child getting a bike like that?! No way! *Anna glowers at him, helmet still on.* Anna: Omae o korosu, Maxwell. Dimitri: *laughs* Right. what're you gonna hit me with, your little bi- *stops, then reconsiders.* I'll just be writing my obituary. Shannon: Wait a sec, I thought your parents were transferring you to a private school, Anna. Anna: *smirks, then takes off her helmet, running a hand though her short moss green hair.* Nope. They won't allow me to ride my bike there, so I said 'Screw 'em.'  
  
A door is heard slamming in the parking lot. A girl with wavy blonde hair girl and bluish-green eyes can be seen coming over to the group. Girl: TROY YUY! Troy: *suddenly pales, then jumps into Lee's car, slamming the door.* Lee: Hey! Troy: *makes the shut up sign at him.* Girl: *stalks over to the car, irate.* Dimitri: *thinking* I can handle this. *Out loud* Hey, who do you think you are, dame, that you can just come storming over here and mess with my buddy? *The girl glowers at Dimitri in recognition.* Girl: I'm his girlfriend. Or do you not remember who I am, Dimitri? *Dimitri stares hard at the girl, then begins to stammer. She smirks at him.* Dimitri: N-no way! That can't be you! Girl: Move. *He does so.* *Ferio comes running up behind her.* Ferio: I wish you would tell me what this is all about. *Everyone looks thoroughly confused at this point, except for Anna, who is strangely quiet.* Belle: Who does this airhead think she is? *Watches as the girl looks around the car, calling for Troy.* Girl: Shut up, Ferio! *Looks at Dimitri.* You, I'll kill later. Now where's Troy? *Sees a flicker of movement from the car and opens the door to find Troy cowering in the backseat.* Troy: Uh. hi Honey. Dimitri: Honey?! What're you talkin' about, Troy?! Snap out of it man! Do not let the pacifist She-devil toy with your brain! *The girl growls at Dimitri. * Duet: Wait a minute, isn't that what you call Sandy? Dimitri: *nods* Troy: It's true. Sandy's my girlfriend.  
  
Everyone looks kind of shocked, until Sandy snaps them out of it with her questioning.  
  
Sandy: Where were you all summer, and why didn't you call me? *She looks like she's about to burst into tears.* Don't you like me anymore? Troy: It's not that I don't! *Looks at Anna* A certain idiot happened to hit the speaker phone button when Dad was in the room. Anna: Hey! I'm no dumber than you are! Lee: Don't tell me your father's not allowing you to date. Troy: *hesitiates* No... It's not that. Duet: Then what is it? Troy: Dad won't let me go out with Sandy. Anybody else in the world, sure! Go ahead Troy! Just be home by the time your mother wakes up. But nooo! He's afraid Sandy will turn me into a pacifist or something. Dimitri: I think we all know that's not gonna happen any time soon. I mean, look what she did to me! Sandy: *rolls her eyes* Dimitri, that was ten years ago! I don't even remember doing it! Belle: Well, then there was the time at my birthday party when you chased him around with Anthony's head. Sandy: He said I looked funny! Troy: I think we're rolling away from the point. *hugs Sandy* I'll see you today after school, at least. Sandy: . Okay. Dimitri: *starts yelling* No! Don't do that! She's a demon, just like Rando! She'll squeeze your ribcage to pieces and then- GAK!- before you know it, you'll end up lying on the ground with swamp grass in your ears and she'll try to shrink you, only she'll shrink herself! Duet: . No more Code Red in the mornings for you, brother. Lee: *growls* As touching as this is, I want you all out of and/or AWAY from my car! NOW!  
  
The bell rings just as he screams, and the school doors open.  
  
Duet: Kya! I don't wanna be late for my first AP class! C'mon, Ferio. Ferio: *just stands there in a daze* Sandy and Troy? Dating? My sister, dating the war freak? Duet: *sighs* Let's go, Ferio. *grabs him by the elbow and drags him off to class.* Anna: *tucks her helmet under her arm* I think we're in for a long day, Ferio-san!  
  
And so, the day wears on. Ferio is in several of Troy's classes, and keeps throwing "anonymous" death messages at the back of his head, warning him to break up with his sister. Kiko is a student teacher for Duet's AP Calculus class, and she keeps calling her "Dewey-chan". Sooner or later, lunchtime sneaks up on them.  
  
Dimitri: (at the lunch table with Anna) Okay, give me another one. Anna: *hands him a piece of paper* Lee: What are you two doing? Anna: Trying to give my brother his sanity back. Lee: Eh? Belle: *sits down across from him with a sundae and two spoons* Eat. *starts feeding him* Your mother told me that you weren't eating the whole time you were at the colony. Lee: *blocks the third heap of ice cream* Quit it! I did eat. About once every two weeks. Belle: . *goes back to the lunch line* Yeah, whatever. I forgot my cheesecake. Lee: Girls. *back to the subject* What are you two doing, exactly? Anna: Dimitri got the idea in history class. So we were learning about a bunch of Gundam crap, right? Well, I threw a note at Dimitri. I was talking about Sailor Moon again, he started writing back. Lee: *glares at Dimitri* Traitor. Dimitri: Shut up and let her finish, Chang! Anna: Anyway, he suggested that we make a bunch of ofuda scrolls to keep Sandy away from the table. Lee: Wait a sec. *takes one of the scrolls and reads it (kanji means the same in Chinese as it does in Japanese; they're just differently worded.) "Evil Spirits Begone?" Dimitri: *nods* That'll keep Sandy away from Troy! He's not normal, man! Shannon: You talking about yourself in third person again, Dimitri? *sits down at the table.* Dimitri: *scowls* I think we just might have to stick one on Shannon, too. We're talking about Troy and Sandy. Anna: We're trying to keep them apart. Shannon: What, and miss the opportunity for her to kill Trojan? No way. *looks around the lunch room* You know, this table's starting to look awfully embarrassing. Anna: Strange. It was fine until you came over here. Belle: *comes back with a huge platter of Chinese food* Hey, Chang, look what I got. Lee: 0.0 How'd you manage to get all that? *takes some of the plates and starts eating really fast.* Belle: I talked the lunch lady into it. *remembers what Tre said* Oh yeah, you guys, there's supposed to be some kind of meeting at my house today.  
  
Sandy and Troy approach the table.  
  
Sandy: What the hell is this?! *Looks at the papers* Dimitri: *Stands up on the table and starts dancing* Ha! See this, Pacifist She-devil?! This says that you can't sit here. *does The Rocky "just bring it"* Now give me my best friend back, you candy ass! Anna: And my brother, too, while you're at it. Troy: Dimitri. I can't believe you're letting my sister manipulate you. *starts reading the things and sweatdrops* These are from Sailor Moon. Dimitri: Yup! Spent the whole study hall getting Anna to make 'em! Cool, huh? Sandy: *starts dragging Troy over to another table* Fine, they work. We're leaving. Dimitri: What? *yells after them across the cafeteria* It's not supposed to work that way! You leave and Troy stays. *looks down at Anna* Why didn't you tell me that would happen?! Anna: I didn't think it would. It always worked on Sailor Moon. Ferio: *walks over to the table, looks around for Sandy, then growls as he sits down* Nice try, Dimitri. Dimitri: *shrugs* Worth a shot. Hey, where's my annoying sister? *sits on the table cross legged and starts drinking some Code Red* Ferio: Last time I saw her, she was going to go get a bagel or something. *starts hurling notes over at Sandy.* Sandy: *looks around, then picks up the note*  
  
To Whom It May Concern: Dating non-pacifist blood carriers can be hazardous to your health.  
  
Sandy: *glowers at her brother, then goes back to eating* Duet: I miss anything? *somehow ignores the ofuda scrolls and the now constantly eating Lee.* Dimitri: Nope, not really. *shakes empty bottle* Go get me some more Code Red. Duet: No. Get off your lazy kiester and get it yourself. *points to pop machine* Dimitri: Pleeeease? Duet: *sighs, then takes his money and goes over to the machine* Lee: Anyway, what's this meeting supposed to be about, Belle? Belle: *shrugs* Tre just told me to tell you guys. Ferio: *busy scribbling a note* Dimitri: *looks over his shoulder* She's not gonna listen, you know. Here, put this on it! *starts writing at the bottom.* There! Ferio: *cocks an eyebrow* You sure this'll work? Dimitri: It'd better. Ferio: *launches another note at Sandy* Sandy: *annoyedly looks around again and reads the note*  
  
Hey you, Meeting at Belle's tonight. THERE WILL BE PUNCH AND PIE!!!  
  
Sandy: *looks over at her brother* Ferio: *shrug* Dimitri: *Waves* Sandy: *shakes her head in annoyance and turns back to her lunch*  
  
After school at the Barton house, Trowa constantly gets up to answer the door as more and more of the OMS kids show up. Belle, obviously, is in the kitchen, her older brother harassing her.  
  
Belle: Out! Now! Tre: Aw, but 'sis, I wanna help! Shannon: *calls from the adjacent living room* You're a horrible liar, Tre. You just want some of whatever she's cooking! Lee: I smell food! *comes into the kitchen.* Hey, what's in there? Belle: *shoves Tre out of the kitchen* Food. What else? Lee: Haha. What are you cooking? Belle: Peach pie, pot pie, apple pie, cherry pie, cherry cheesecake, key lime pie, apple crumb pie, pumpkin pie, blueberry pie, sweet potato pie, cookie pie, chocolate pudding pie, turtle pie, lemon meringue, plum pie, cheesecake, New York cheesecake, banana pudding pie, and strawberry cheesecake. (1) Dimitri: What about Putang Pie?! *backhanded by Duet* Duet: Grow up, Dimitri. *turns the TV on to the Destiny Collision episode where Rhea breaks in* Dimitri: Did you remember the punch? *smack, this time by Ferio* Ow, what'd I do now? Ferio: Sandy's not coming, and it's your fault.  
  
Trowa peeks into the living room at Tre.  
  
Trowa: How many other people are supposed to be coming? I hope this isn't some secret party that you're planning. Tre: About four or five. And anyway, if it was, I wouldn't be able to get Belle to help. *realizes something* Hey, where's Seiben? Lee: *starts helping remove about half of the pies and putting them on cooling racks and in the fridge.* Don't you remember? He called and said he would pick up Hana and Sakura for me. Tre: Oh yeah. Ferio: I think we should start this little meeting of yours, Tre. Exactly why did you call us all here? Duet and I have Metaphysics homework. Tre: Well, I kinda have a few worries, the main one being this: has anyone else's parents been training them on a Gundam system? Dimitri: Dad's been teaching me. Duet: Mom won't let me anywhere near a Gundam. She says I should study, so I've been studying medicine and first-aid. *peace sign* I may not be able to help out on the field, but I'm a pretty good medical technician! Dimitri: No you're not! Remember the time you tried to give me stitches when I fell off my bike? Mom and Dad had to take me to the emergency room cause you almost stitched through a vein! Duet: We were twelve! Sue me! Shannon: Actually, he could sue you for malpractice. Duet: Please don't give him any ideas.  
  
Lee comes out of the kitchen just as the doorbell rings.  
  
Lee: I've got it, Mr. Barton. *opens the door* Hana: Oniisama! *glomp* Where is everyone? *Kiko enters the house, armed with a huge bottle of soy sauce.* Kiko: C'mon, Seiben! *Seiben comes in carrying a bunch of groceries.* Tre: What the. What's all that for? Belle: *From the kitchen* Kiko's cooking dinner, I'm making desserts. *Blender starts whirring* Tre: *looks at Seiben* . Since when did you turn servant boy? Seiben: Since Lee sent me to go get his stupid sisters. *looks around the filled living room* Where's Trojan? Shannon: No one's seen him or Sandy, as of yet. Or Anna, for that matter. Ferio: o.o Tre, isn't that your cat? *points to a mass of white hair sitting in the chair.* Tre: Huh? *picks it up* There you are, Tonikka! Shannon: Ton-what? Tre: Her nickname's Tonik. We got her a month after we got Gin. Kiko: Speaking of gin and tonic, there's some margaritas in here, in case any of you want one. Dimitri: Really? With all the liquor and stuff? Belle: No, Maxwell, it's nonalcoholic. I'd get in major trouble at school if there was. Anna: What, you mean your cheerleading?  
  
*Everyone looks over to the door, where Anna just entered, Troy and Sandy a few hundred feet approaching.*  
  
Belle: Anna! No, I don't cheerlead. I meant my zero-tolerance stuff I have to follow for fencing. Tre: What took you guys so long? We have important business to take care of! Anna: The two lovebirds decided to stop by the house, and they ended up making out. Sandy: *screeches* DIMITRI! Dimitri: *blink* Strange, my watch didn't go off. Duet: *thwack* Earth to Yurameshi! This isn't an anime! (suuure.) And what did you do to her? Dimitri: More ofuda scrolls outside. Rigged to fall on the last person coming in.  
  
*Sandy storms into the house, looking rather angry. There's water dripping from her hair, and scrolls all over her.*  
  
Sandy: You little bastard! *Troy has to hold her back, and Tre stands up.* Tre: Hey, little miss, calm down. The kid's special; I think we all know that. And anyways, I'm not gonna have that fighting stuff in this house. Dimitri: ^^ Hear that, Pacifist She-Devil? I'm spe- *blink* Hey! Sandy: *glares at Dimitri* I'm not a fricking demon! How many times do I have to tell you that? Dimitri: Until your little horns on your head go away. Sandy: *slugs Dimitri once, then sits down* So, what's this meeting about? Tre: Well, I didn't want it to have to come to this, but I think we have a new enemy.  
  
A plate can be heard dropping and shattering in the kitchen, while the whirring of the blender ceases as well. Kiko, Belle, and Lee rush into the living room.  
  
Belle: What're you talking about, Tre? There's no new enemy! Miss Noin and Miliardo are taking care of that; that's why they're Preventers, after all. Lee: Yeah, Dad's out there, too! He would've known by now as well! Tre: *shakes his head* Somehow, they've missed all of these signs. I've. I've even been asked to fight on their behalf. Shannon: Wait a sec, Tre, who's they? Tre: They call themselves H.O.P.E. It stands for Halo Of Peace Eternal. I don't know how they can say that, however. They've got their own little frilly mobile suits as well. *points to Belle, Hana, Anna, and Sandy* And they've especially got it out for you four. Sandy: What do they want with me? Seiben: *enters the room, arms folded across his chest* They haven't quite as much interest in you, Sandra, because they think you're still a pacifist-  
  
Sandy: But I am! I just sometimes- Seiben: *holds up his hand* It doesn't matter. They're after you all because you're girls. Hana: But. but what's that got to do with anything? Anna: *slams her fist into her hand* We're the only ones that can pilot Cupid, Eris, and Lazerius: the only three mobile suits that survived the Chronus War in one operational piece. Seiben: *nods* Exactly. Hana: Demo. I'm just a little girl! *runs over and hugs her sister.* Onesama! I don't wanna die! Kiko: *hugging her younger sister, looks at Seiben* But don't you think it's unfair for them to just assume that they'll pilot the suits? Why not me? Tre: You have a habit of rebelling against people when you don't get your way. Duet: But why not me? And why Anna? Anna: If we want to get into the mindframe of psychos, then the answer is simple: I'm the daughter of the perfect soldier. I'm the most valuable weapon to either side. Tre: Precisely. Some of us guys are also targets, too. *watches Hana continue to cry* Oh, Hana-chan, don't worry, please! They won't get any of us, not as long as I'm still alive. *walks over to her and gets on one knee* Okay? Hana: *sniffles, then flings her arms around Tre's neck* Okay, Tre. If you say so. Belle: Tre. why don't our parents know any of this? Trowa: In actuality, Belle, we do.  
  
The teens all turn to see Trowa and the other ex-gundam pilots standing there in the archway to the living room, along with their mothers.  
  
Tre: *stands, holding Hana* What? How long have you been there? Heero: Long enough to hear you start the debriefing session. Well done. Quatre: I don't think that's exactly the point, Heero. Miliardo: Indeed, it isn't. *looks at Seiben* How did you and Tre find out about this? Seiben: *as Belle goes back in the kitchen to sweep up the glass* You left a disk in my computer. Thought it was one of mine, so I browsed around on it. When I found out all that stuff, I thought I should- Miliardo: *angry* What, go and talk to Tre so that you could scare the daylights out of your friends? Do you think this is a JOKE or something, Seiben? Huh? Noin: Miliardo! Calm down. *Miliardo glowers at his son, then excuses himself from the living room.* Seiben. how long ago was this? Seiben: About a month or two. Tre: *nods* We figured that since the kids were starting school again, we could get them all together here on the first day and- Trowa: Warn them? Tre: Well, yeah. Wufei: Damned weakling. Don't you see what's coming out of your actions? Tre: *confused* Well, uh, yeah. I'm warning the people I care about- Wufei: If you CARED about them so much, you would have done like Peacecraft and said nothing! Did it not occur to you that we were doing this for the girls' protection? Duet: Excuse me, Mister Chang, but how exactly are you protecting them if you withhold information from them? Trowa: As you've already seen, Hana's scared to death about this whole situation. And although they don't show it as much, so are the other girls. Anna: Death doesn't scare me. It's an event in life. Lani: Well you know what, Miss Yuy? It didn't scare Carmen either, but look where she is now: six-feet under! One of the best friends I've had is DEAD now, not because of lack of fear, but arrogance like you're showing! Anna: I'm just trying to keep a level head, Miss Lani. Is there anything wrong with that? Kiko: 'Tousan. you couldn't have kept it secret for much longer. Pearl: We know that, Kikozono. But we had to, just for now. Lee: Seems like there's nothing much we can do, now. *sighs* If anything good came out of this, I have yet to see it. Pearl: Hm? *glances at her son* My goodness, Lee! It looks like someone's been feeding you! Belle: ^^ That'd be me! Duo: I smell chocolate pie! Hildi: -.- Only you, Duo. ~*~  
  
(1) Remember Dimitri and Ferio's note? That's what's with all the pies. 


End file.
